


Growing Sun

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: A very fluffy and lighthearted "gets fed and learns to love it" story, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Fur, Gen, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-Sexual, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Stuffing, The Espeon is genderneutral, Weight Gain, they come to like it by the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Sun the Espeon is brought to a new owner, who finds their sleek form too thin for her liking. She takes it upon herself to stuff them full until they have a bit more... presence. Sun's initially not too happy on the idea, but can they learn to like it?This is a gift for veiukket over on FurAffinity and was inspired by an old picture of theirs. If you like material like this, go check them out--all of their content is SFW!





	Growing Sun

The day they rode home to meet their new owner, Sun the Espeon was very, very smug. Their sleek, lavender coat was well-brushed and immaculate, their nails neat and trimmed, and the shiny new collar around their neck gleamed an autumnal red. The limousine moved at an ambling pace, giving them time to enjoy the sight of the trees outside, and Sun was reasonably certain that all of what they saw was their new owner’s property. Their two-pronged tail swished back and forth, back and forth. They couldn’t wait.

When the limousine stopped in front of a stately, tasteful manor surrounded by lush green lawns, Sun’s satisfaction grew. Now _this_ was a place fit for a regal pokemon like them! The driver held the limousine door as Sun stepped out, head held high. The doors to the manor opened and their new owner stepped out. She was a tall, stately woman with tasteful makeup and am impeccable business dress. Sun trotted right over to her and she knelt, cooing, scratching behind their ears and underneath their chin. “I’ve always wanted a pokemon like you,” she said, and Sun beamed with pride. She looked over their sleek and trim figure. “You look like you need some food!” she said.

In fact, they had eaten just before coming over—but Sun would never say no to a light snack. “Esp!” they barked when she asked if they wanted a treat.”Espeon-Esp!”

Smiling, the woman had her staff bring her a plate of poke puffs. Sun sniffed at them all; there was a brown one that smelled of chocolate and mint, an orangey one that smelled like the tropics, and—oh! A lovely pink one that smelled of berries. They took a tentative nibble and lit up. It was delicious!

“Do you want it?” their owner asked. They nodded in response. “Then eat up!” she said. They happily snacked down on the poke puff. The whole thing probably could have fit in their mouth if they widened it enough, but they took delicate little nibbles, as they’d been raised to. Their new owner, strangely, didn’t seemed too pleased by the display of self-control. “Have another,” she said, eagerly pushing another pink puff their way. Sun scarfed it down. “And this one!”

Sun balked. Three puffs? That was asking quite a lot… but it would be fine, they reasoned. Their new owner just wanted to spoil them. They ate it down.

The woman seemed happy, and ordered her butler to lead Sun away to their new room. Sun followed the man languidly, panting slightly for breath. Between their earlier meal and the three puffs, that was more than they’d eaten in a while. Their tummy was just starting to round out a bit. But it would be fine, they reasoned. The grounds were large, so they could work it out by running across them tomorrow.

—

The next day, their owner took them out onto the manicured lawn. The smell of the freshly-cut grass was everything they could have ever wanted, and the breeze just tickled their fur enough to be delightful. Ledian and Masquerain and other Bug-types were frolicking in the distant woods, and Sun looked forward to playing themself—though their owner wasn’t quite having it yet.

“Back,” she said kindly but firmly as they’d started to scamper off. They returned, abashed, and she beamed. “Good little Espeon,” she cooed. “Good pokemon get treats!” She pulled out a case with—more poke puffs. Sun hesitated; their belly hadn’t even recovered from yesterday yet. But they ate one dutifully, taking small bites due to how their stomach protested at being filled with more puffs already.

After they were finished eating, the woman coaxed them on their side. They lay dreamily in the grass, watching their tummy rise and fall. Their owner cuddled up alongside them, whispering praise, and she gradually moved her hand to their stomach, running her fingers through the soft fur and sinking her splayed hand into Sun’s plumpness. The new fat had a supple give that pillowed around and between her fingers.

“This feels nice, huh, Sun?” she asked. Sun purred sleepily in response: “Esp—Espeon—Esp _glaugkngh!_ ”

Their eyes shot open, the sudden and unexpected flavor of another poke puff filling their mouth! Sun’s owner was stuffing a puff inside their maw. They tried to pull away, but were too lethargic to do so, and had no choice but to swallow the treat.

As they lay there, panting, they whined as their belly strained even tighter than before. They’d never had so much food in such short a time… the sensation was disconcerting.

But their owner didn’t seem to agree. Looking down at them with even more appreciative eyes, she pushed her hand down into their now-quite-noticeable flab again, making them chuff and squirm. “So _good,_ Sun,” she said. Her praise seemed legitimate, and a small ember of appreciation sparked in Sun’s heart. They were glad their master was happy, but they didn’t want to have any more food!

But it was a lost cause. Their owner pulled out a bag with even more treats. Opening it, Sun whimpered as they saw at least six tumbling around in there.

Pulling out the first, their new owner smiled as they held out the treat for Sun. “Open wiiiiiide…”

A few hours and several poke puffs later, Sun barely managed to force themself up onto their shaky and increasingly ballooning legs. They took staggering steps, panting from each one, back to the house. They could _feel_ the plumpness rolling off their formerly svelte body. Their owner walked alongside them, and when Sun whined when they realized they would have to ascend a set of marble steps to go back inside, she cooed over them and summoned servants to carry them in. As the newly-flabby Espeon was carried inside, the owner reached up and unclipped their collar. Tension they hadn’t even realized was there was lifted as their neck ballooned out.

“There you go,” the woman said with a giggle. “Much better now, yeah? And besides… I don’t think you’ll be running away in this state.”

—

Days passed with more of the same. Sun couldn’t exercise and their owner alternated between stuffing them with poke puffs (always the same pink berry-flavored ones) and sinking her hands and face into their fur-lined belly, cooing over their fatness. Their body ballooned more and more, until fat rolled off of their legs and spooled from their neck. They could barely walk, and when they did, their belly dragged on the ground.

And then one afternoon, a week or so after their arrival at the manor, Sun was taken outside to the lawn once more. But this time around, there was a number of other people—other high-society types like their new owner, all of whom _oooh_ ’d and _aaaah’_ d at Sun’s appearance. The humans seemed to like what they saw.

Sun gulped when they saw the tables lined up behind the people. It was a veritable smorgasbord of poke puffs, so many Sun didn’t dare try to count them up.

After being deposited on the grass, Sun looked around for some way to escape. They’d been stuffed full the last few days, but _this?_ There was no way…

Their new owner was rambling on and introducing them. She finished right as Sun realized they had no avenue for escape. The little Espeon’s heart fluttered as the men and women of high society grabbed poke puffs and approached them.

And the feeding began.

They shoved the treats in wholesale, barely giving Sun time to swallow before the next was put in. Sun tried to thrash their head to the side, but the fat rolls on their neck made it too difficult; when they tried to push the puff-holding hands away with their paws, people grabbed and held them, to avoid interference. For the first time, Sun regretted never learning to use their psychic power. Even the weakest display was beyond them, for they’d been raised as a show pokemon, not a battler.

And what a show they put on. As the humans forced more and more food down Sun’s gullet, tears began to bead in their eyes, and they wailed—or tried to. Their mouth was simply too full for any worthwhile sounds to escape. The humans who weren’t busy stuffing the Espeon with treats or holding their paws still were pushing their hands and faces into the soft, plush belly. Many praised Sun’s new owner on a job well done.

As the feeding didn’t abate, the unthinkable happened—Sun’s feet suddenly could no longer feel the ground or grass. With a start, Sun realized that they were growing so big that their belly no longer let them touch the ground. They were effectively immobile.

The realization crushed them, and they sniffled, finally giving up attempts to stop the humans from feeding them. It was over, they realized. They’d never be that sleek and skinny Espeon again.

—

The feeding lasted hours, and by the time it was done, Sun was bigger than most other pokemon, let alone most other Espeon. Their limbs couldn’t even dream of touching the ground, and soft, pillowy fat cushioned them so completely that it was a struggle even to move their paws. Their rear legs had been pushed upwards by their own fat, and even their cheeks were puffed up. Every breath came up shallow, and caused their rolls to ripple across their flesh. Their stomach, which before had strained in protest, was now just beginning to settle. It would still take time—a very, very long time—for Sun to get used to the feeling, though.

The feeling of fingers trailing across their fur registered, but their head was too heavy to turn. They waited until the human came into view.

It was their new owner, smiling at them. “Look at you,” she praised. “My lovely, big new Sun.”

“P-peon…” Sun tried to protest.

She laughed, the sound tinkling. “Are you mad at me? But did you ever consider this—there are many Espeon like the _old_ you, but none like the new one?” She held up a mirror.

For the first time, Sun was able to really get a good look at their new self. Their body was enormous—but far from ugly, the plush rolling ripples of Lavender fur and cute pudgy fat making for quite the appealing scene. Sun blinked. Could their owner be right? She—and all the other society types—seemed to adore them in this curious, yet cute new look.

Still smiling, his owner held out a poke puff. “Would you like a treat?”

As the smell of baked sugar and frosting hit their nose, Sun realized something impossible— _they were still hungry._ Unable to reach the puff, they whined over and over again. Their owner chuckled and held it up for them to eat.

“I hope you like the new you, Sun,” she said. “Everyone else does. I think that now, you’re the most special Espeon in the world.”

The most special in the world…

Sun had always known they were special. It was an unorthodox way to achieve it, but what did they care? Their new master’s servants moved them around, they got to enjoy both the lavish interior of the manor and the verdant outdoors, and they constantly got free treats.

The puff was gone, and they begged for another. As their owner obliged, Sun came to a quiet, happy conclusion.

They were content being her plush, plump, pudgy pet. No, more than content.

They bit down into the puff and giggled. They loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? This was different output then usual, but I had a lot of fun regardless. I hope you enjoyed, cause Sun did by the end ^^


End file.
